


No Pleasure In Wonderland

by driftingRomantic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingRomantic/pseuds/driftingRomantic
Summary: Taako gets a raw deal on the Wonderland Wheel.  Will he take his punishment or go for the penalty?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during the first spin of the wheel in the Suffering Game. Instead of skull, Taako get's something different. Remember, the name of the game is Suffering.

Taako spun the wheel with less than full-hearted enthusiasm. Tacky, but tasteful to his ears, music played in the background. Both Merle and Magnus had already spun. They weren't happy about their loses, but they were alive. The flashing lights and colors did nothing to deter the parties nerves as the wheel rotated. Taako closes his eyes to try to block it out. Finally, he hears a gasp come Magnus, Merle, and the holographic elves. He opens his eyes. The wheel had stopped. It landed on... body?

 

"Body?" questions Magnus, "What does that mean?"

 

"Are you guys gonna take his whole body away, leaving only the head?" Pipes in Merle. Taako is chilled by the thought.

 

"Okay, hold up homies. I'm pretty sure that if that's the deal, I'm gonna have to take the penalty on this one. Taako is not down for losing this gorgeous body."

 

The female elf chuckles. "While I'm sure both me and my partner agree with your statement," she pauses to look at him as he nods, "we would never enact such a _cruel_ punishment on you for your first spin, oh _no_!"

 

"Yes, yes," says the other, "although body is still a fairly serious spin. Gosh, what _should_ we do instead?"

 

"I know!" she says, the two flipping back and forth in what seems like a pre-rehearsed conversation, "Why don't we take a couple inches off that handsome form of yours?"

 

Taako looks a bit relieved.  "So, you're just going to make me a little shorter?  Yeah, I think I can stand to shrink down a bit.  So how much you plan on taking?  Three inches?"

 

They both laugh at Taako's apparently hilarious joke.  "More like twelve, darling.  From the neck to the waist.  The spin was just  _body_ after all.  And don't worry about your limbs, we'll leave those at the length they are, just for  _you_."

 

Taako imagines himself with a tiny torso and comparatively super long arms and legs.  He balks at the idea.  "I'll look like some sort of freak!  Like Dumbo but with giant limbs instead of ears!  No deal!"

 

Both of the Wonderland elves narrow their eyes as the male one says, "Are you sure, darling?  I know it's not the  _best_ outcome for you, but we assure you that you'll like the penalty no more than the punishment."

 

"Is the penalty permanent?"

 

"Well," the female hesitates, "not _physically_ , we will tell you that much."

 

Taako crosses his arms defiantly.  "Then Taako ain't playing games.  I'll take the penalty."

 

The elves smile at his announcement as a new door opens in the room.  "But  _darling_ ," the female smirks with malice, "the whole point of Wonderland is  _games._ "

 

Magnus and Merle both shout as Taako is pulled invisibly through the door.  He sees them running towards him before the door disappears and he is left in darkness and silence.  This goes on for a solid minute before the Wonderland elves voices ring out in unison this time.

 

"For this penalty, Taako, you will be subjected to the two of us taking out our more... carnal desires on you.  We may be holographic, but our more basic desires are still very real."

 

Taako pauses in disbelief, then bursts out laughing.  "Are you, * _snrk_ *, are you saying that my penalty for saying no to the deal is that, that we're just gonna  _bone_?  Oh gods, boy you guys should have saved this one for Magnus if you really wanted to penalize someone!"  He starts to strip down, taking time removing his hat and blouse.  "And to think, you both really had me worried there for a sec.  I mean, I've been eyeing those bods since the three of us came into this place.  Really, this is more like a reward for me!  Taako get's the gold!"

 

Just as he finishes chuckling to himself and taking off his boots, long strips of what appear to be some kind of fabric shoot out from the darkness and wrap around all four of his limbs.  Taako is left slightly stunned, hanging spread-eagled in the air with nothing but his skirt on.  Testing his bonds, Taako can feel that he won't be able to break them with brute force alone.  Both the elves walk out from the darkness to greet their captive.  

 

"Ok guys," Taako starts nervously, "if you were into bondage you could've just said something."

 

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure you couldn't run away," says the male elf.

 

"After all," chimes in the female, "this is still a penalty."

 

Sashaying their hips in perfect harmony, the male elf moves behind Taako, while his counterpart slides in front.  Taako keeps his eyes on them as best he can, fully alert now.

 

"Oh Taako, why so tense?  After all, you said you've been eyeing us since you got here.  Why don't we all just relax and have a good time."  She reaches under his skirt and gently squeezes his semi-erect cock on the last syllable.

 

He let's out a small groan at her contact.  Not a moment later he tenses back up as he feels a light prod at his entrance.

 

"Hey back there, slow down cowboy.  I think I might need a little more prep before you go shoving anything in me.  I mean, I can party with the best of them, but even Taako needs a little lube to ease the entry."

 

The male giggles at that.  Taako could swear he sounds almost giddy.  Worry starts to pool in his gut not a moment too soon, as a large foreign object is forced into his hole.  He let's out a pained shriek at the dry entry.  It feels impossibly large inside him.

 

Just after the first shriek leaves him, the male elf starts pumping the object back and forth at a brutal pace.  Taako has had some rough sex in the past, but this was just unbearable.  He screams in protest, but the other doesn't relent or slow down even a little.  Taako can feel tears starting to form where he was being brutalized as a wetness creeps down his inner thigh.  Despite the terrible treatment, he could feel himself getting hard.   _It must be magical influence,_ he thought in a haze.  There was no way he could actually feel pleasure from this treatment.

 

For a few minutes, there was nothing but the sound of Taako's cries and the repeated thrusting of the dildo.  Just as Taako begins to think he might start crying from the pain, the female elf interjects.  "Wait, hold up!  We've got a problem on the front end!"

 

The one in backs stops his relentless pace, and Taako breathes a sigh of relief.  

 

"Looks like this little slut was starting to enjoy his penalty.  Can't have that, now  _can_ we?"  She reaches down to dick level, and slips a painfully tight cockring on to Taako's penis.  "There now, that should help.  Okay, continue!"

 

This time Taako really did begin to cry as the other elf started up again, faster and harder than before.  He felt like he should have started to feel numb back there, but the feeling hadn't lessened even a bit since the penalty had commenced.  Big tears welled in his eyes and plopped on to the floor, as he began to think this torture would never end.  He couldn't think, he couldn't form proper words of protest.  He knew they would have fallen on dead ears anyways.  All he could do was grin and bear it, though he didn't think he could grin right now even if his life depended on it.  Maybe a grimace.

 

Once again the male elf stopped.  "You know, as much as I  _love_ hearing those wonderful cries coming from those sweet lips of his, I honestly think they could be put to better use.  Wouldn't you agree?"

 

"Oh  _yes,"_ said the other, "it would be a perfect waste to not properly enjoy them the way I'm sure they were  _meant_ to be used."

 

Taako lifts his head confusedly as the female elf grabs hold of his chin.  "Open wide, darling."

 

"Wha-" is all he gets out before she shoves a huge cock into his mouth.   _Huh,_ he thinks dazedly,  _I guess as holograms they can technically shapeshift however they choose._

 

She shoves herself all the way up to the hilt as the one in back begins mercilessly fucking Taako once again.  It's all happening too fast for the poor elf stuck in the middle, as he wonders how long a hologram can keep up this level of energy.   _Probably forever,_ he thinks with dread.

 

The female sets a pace just as fast and vicious as her counterpart, and soon Taako is having trouble keeping from choking.  

 

He can't breathe.  He can't  _breathe_.  The pain and lack of oxygen is making him lightheaded.  He begs whatever gods to be listening that he passes out.  But there must be some kind of anti-divine barrier in Wonderland, because he stays conscious.  What really disturbs Taako is that while all this is happening, neither of his torturers are letting out a single moan of pleasure.  At most, they would occasionally let out a giggle when he groaned in pain, which was almost all the time.  

 

They must have been feeling something though, because after a few more deep choking thrusts, the elf in front comes in his mouth.  Taako has never been one for swallowing, and the taste is unpleasant.  But the female elf refuses to leave his mouth, still fully erect.

 

"How rude, after all I did to provide you with this delicious meal, and you refuse to eat it.  Well, you know what they say, you can't have dessert unless you finish the main course."  She quickly pulls out of Taako's mouth and covers it with her hand.  "Swallow," she chirps out in a singsong voice.

 

Taako wasn't sure if people actually said that, but he wasn't in a position to argue.  He swallows.  He almost throws up as it goes down.

 

"Wonderful," she says, and pinches the sides of his face, "now open up and let me see."  Taako opens his mouth so she could see he did as he was told.  She lets out a smile.  "Just wonderful.  And since you've been so well behaved, here comes dessert!"

 

He didn't have to wait long to find out what that meant, as the male elf slowly pushed his own cock into Taako's now slightly widened hole, along side the blood-stained dildo.

 

Taako didn't think his raw throat could scream anymore, but sometimes he surprises even himself.  Never before had he been stretched this wide, and he hoped he never would be again.  He began to feel dizzy from slight blood loss, but still his mind wouldn't let him slip into oblivion.   _This is my life now,_ he thinks,  _never ending pain._  Sobs wrack his tightly restrained body.  He was reaching his limit.  "Please, stop!  I can't take anymore!  I'll take the punishment just stop!" he cries, momentarily regaining control over his voice.  The other two just let out another giggle.  He is in hell.

 

But through some act of mercy, he could feel the male elf tensing up, and then releasing a torrent of cum into his abused asshole.  He feels disgust and relief mingling together in his head.  With a wet shlick noise, the elf removes himself and the dildo from Taako.  They both watch as he sags from his hanging position, and lets the combined white and red fluids drip from his body to the floor.  His heavy breathing is interjected with hiccuped sobs.

 

Finally, the cloth ropes holding Taako up let go, and he falls hard to the cold floor.  He lands roughly and doesn't move.  All he can do is sniffle and cry pathetically.  The Wonderland elves look at him with something that was almost pity, but not quite.  More likely it was amusement in their eyes.

 

"Well congratulations, darling!  You survived the penalty!" says the female elf.

 

"We hope you enjoyed it just as much as  _we_ did!" says the other.

 

Taako just stares at them with hate.  All the admiration he had felt for them at the beginning of the journey was now gone.  He was going to find a way to kill them if he got the chance.

 

"Oh my, just look at the fire in those eyes.  I don't think he had a good time!"

 

Another giggle from the other.  "I don't know what he expected.  This was a  _penalty_ after all."

 

"Well, as much fun as we've had here, I think it's time you rejoined your other party members, don't you?"

 

"Come on now, get yourself decent.  After all, we've got so many more games to play here!"

 

Taako gets up shakily and puts his clothes on as fast as he can.  His clothes were not nearly as neat and tidy looking as before.  He looks a ruffled tear-stained mess.  Even with his clothing back on, Taako felt exposed in front of the other two.

 

"Alright, off you go now!  And remember, we'll talk to you again  _very_ soon."  They both giggle once more before vanishing.

 

A doorway opens up in the darkness and Taako limps out.  He is unsteady on his feet, and not ready to face Magnus and Merle again.

 

But they are both waiting right near the doorway when he finally comes out.  Magnus grabs Taako in a tight hug that makes Taako flinch.  Not seeming to notice, Magnus asks what happened in the other room, they were both so worried!

 

"Oh you know, nothing old Taako couldn't handle."  And he forces himself to grin.  He wants to crawl deep into a hole from the shame and disgust he feels.  The Wonderland elves were right when they said the penalty wouldn't have lasting physical effects.  But he was sure he would never forget the experience.  

 

Just then two voices come from above that make Taako shiver.

 

"Welcome back together, everyone!  Well, that was quite the penalty!  But now that you're all reunited, we can begin the next challenge!  The excitement never stops here in Wonderland, so prepare yourselves!  Let's move onwards!"

 

A green light flashes above a now opened doorway, beckoning the three adventurers.  Magnus and Merle walk forward.  Taako hesitates.

 

"Come on Taako, we have to keep going if we're gonna get the Animus Bell," says Magnus, turning around.

 

"Yeah, I'm coming," says Taako, taking a quick nervous swallow.  He walks slowly forward, joining the others to face the next challenge, hopefully together.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeyy! You know Taako's my favorite Adventure Zone character, but sometimes you want to torture even your most favorites. This looks to be the first fic featuring Taako with the Wonderland elves, cool. Although I'm all about that Taakitz. Btw I just barfed this out in one go, so I hope it's good. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
